themysticalcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Valentine de Invidia
Lord Valentine de Invidia is the twin brother of Kira. Chronologically, Valentine is first introduced in the Noe Conspiracy as apart of The Twins. He later seen by Sirberius slaying Drakov, one of the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse. Valentine and Sirberius officially are introduced to each other while Sirberius is searching for Okuram. He is believed to be an antagonist when he sets a trap for Sirberius in the Rocain ruins but is revealed as a protagonist when he aides Tenkai Hyachi during the SALIGIA Incident. Personality Valentine is a cold, calculative person. He usually has a strategy pre-planned that would lead him to success in victory; he has only lost to Sirberius Reono and Tenkai Hyachi, both Kim-un-Kurs. Valentine always tries to have the upper hand, in which to make him seem superior, opposite to his sin theme, "envy". He is usually mockative towards others except his lieutenant, N.V. and his twin brother, Kira. Even though he is confident of his superiority to others, even if it isn't true, he usually fights with a Frozen Sand replica of himself so that he won't be in the line of fire. Abilities Power of Envy Valentine's Power of Envy allows him to copy any attack, to some extent. He rarely uses it, unlike the other Sinners of SALIGIA. Fatal Attraction Fatal Attraction creates monstrous pressure to the surrounding area. It is guessed that Fatal Attraction originates from Voz's 'Grave Gravedad' ability. Art of Frozen Sand Valentine created a technique called Frozen Sand by mixing an ice ability and a sand ability. It allows Valentine to manipulate sand in the general area and freeze it. He usually uses the Art of Frozen Sand to create Frozen Sand replicas of himself for battle. Absolute Zero Absolute is an ability in which freezes time around the user, including the user. This technique has only been used twice in recorded history, once by St. Sutherland and the other by Valentine. Synopsis Daniel's Journal According to what Noah Darling read in Daniel's Journal, when Azazel and the crew of Azazel's Ruby Kilsein returned to the Mu after a battle at Anima Lucia during the EM-DE, Daniel witnesses Azazel give Barrel- the angelic name Valentine went by at the time- a sample of Kim-un-Kur. Later in the story, it mentions that Azazel plans to give Barrel the Hyroku. Egrigori arc When Egrigori had returned from the EM-DE, they were changed. Fearing that they might spark a coup, the Elder Gods banished Egrigori from Atlantis, including Azazel. The vengeful Egrigori then laid war against Atlantis. 'Thorns', a unit Barrel had been apart of, engaged Egrigori in battle. At the end, Barrel and Elder God Luke banished Azazel, who was now calling himself Demon Lord Draethius, to the Death Dimension. After the Battle of Swawns, Luke organizes SALIGIA. The surviving 'Thorns' memebers, along with Egrigori's Shamsiel. Barrel then takes on the name Valentine de Invidia and becomes the Sinner of Envy. HyBreed arc Valentine creates the first of the artificial Kim-un-Kurs: Solomon Gregorovitch. Valentine guises himself as an orphan boy named Valentino in order to befriend and manipulate Solomon. When Solomon creates HyBreed and launches an attack, Valentino joins the other side in order to throw off Solomon. It works when Solomon thinks he kills Valentino. Later, when Solomon is being burned at the stake, Solomon spots Valentino/Valentine in the crowd. Great God War arc In retrospecs, Valentine is the cause of The Great God War. After secretly meeting with some Elder Gods at the Cathedral of Serenity in Faralda, Tenkai Hyachi and others end up fighting the Elder Gods. Angry at the tragedy, Elder God Izen, one of the Elder Gods Valentine had been meeting with, begins The Great God War. Later, Valentine makes a small appearance in "Tenkai and Dmitri's Past: Hybrid Crusade" when Ashley de Superbia forces him to reveal the location of the Kim-un-Kurs to Izen and Darmadia. Dawn of a New Age arc Valentine, along with Kira, guise up as The Twins. Valentine ambushes Zayru Licayan, and with the Power of Envy, gets Zayru to attack Sirberius Reono. Later, Valentine uses the Power of Envy on Noe Cross in order to get Noe to begin the Noe Conspiracy. Valentine and Kira's plan fails when Noe and Vode con Len's coup d'etat fails. Kira and Valentine later spot Tenkai killing Noe. Revive Revival arc Valentine's first 'official' appearance is in "Bingo Book - The Four Horsemen". He encounters Drakov, whose army had been slaughtered by Valentine's forces and Ashley. When Valentine tells Drakov his plan, Drakov attacks Valentine. Sirberius Reono gets a glimpse of Valentine killing Drakov. In his dying breath, Drakov has Manuel warn the Mystic Council. Kira and Valentine split up to find Manuel. Kira finds Manuel and kills him; Kira tries to fake his own death but it is later revealed that Valentine saw through it. After Kira's fake death, Valentine bumps into Sirberius. Valentine joins Sirberius in his search for Okuram. Once Sirberius finds Okuram and defeats him, Valentine sets up a trap and attempts to gain some 'data'. Valentine is defeated by Sirberius but his life is spared. SALIGIA arc Valentine is manipulating all the strings in the SALIGIA Incident. He had planned on using the Mystic Council to kill all the other SALIGIA Sinners except Ashley. Since he didn't want Ashley to become suspicious, Valentine sends out an assassin to go after Ashley whom Ashley could easily defeat. Valentine sent out Wrath to bring Tenkai to the Castle in the Sky, Valentine's fortress, but Tenkai thinks Wrath is an enemy and kills him. Tenkai goes to the Castle in the Sky where he battle Valentine. It ends with a draw and leaves Valentine weak. Valentine gives Tenkai the Sapphire Lodis, the twin artifact of Sirberius' Ruby Lodis. When Phaethon arrives at Shadow Imperia when the Council members regroup, a Frozen Sand replica of Valentine attacks him. Phaethon is revealed to be Tiolee Cross and gets killed by the Valentine replica. Valentine informs Kira, who is hiding in the shadows, that he saw through Kira's charade. After the SALIGIA Incident, Sirberius offers Valentine a post in the Mystic Council which Valentine accepts. At the end, N.V. reveals to Valentine her feelings for him. Key 4 arc Valentine informs the Council that Azriel is hiding out at The Gourd and is using his Power of Wrath to cause chaos in the Mystic Realm. He and N.V. lead the Council and a couple others to Mirage Island where The Gourd is located. Valentine and N.V. take on Tsae to allow the others to proceed ahead. The duo later meet up with everyone after killing Tsae. Valentine fights Damien to led them pass again; Damien later escapes. Kira encounters Valentine and the group later on on the beach. Kira mocks Valentine, showing that he killed Azriel and he is the new Sinner of Wrath. The Chase arc With Sirberius gone, the Council is in chaos. Valentine does all he can to help Aeris Nightstriker keep the Council intact. Valentine shows Rubi Delacoure a file from the Wave Project, Valentine' s mysterious project. The files suggests that Dante may have been a boy named Daniel whom Kurasawa Cross kidnapped for his own gain. Valentine goes on a small trip to find Kira. When he does, he discovers Sirberius and Tenkai, with Kira's help, fighting the Kim-un-Kur Committee. Valentine helps Kira kill Elder God Amen and defeat Elder God Hallelujah. The two then go there seperate ways. Valentine tries to persuade Sirberius to come back but Sirberius refuses. Sirberius and Tenkai leave and haven't been seen since. Valentine is later in a Council meeting when Ashley shows up. Memento Mori N/A Fate of the Unknown Valentine goes with the group to stop the Remnants of Atlantis' invasion of Lemures. From Ashley's report, he discovers Ukel is among the Remnants of Atlantis and tells Ashley to not fight Ukel. Valentine meets up with Ukel and the two converse. At the end, Valentine kills Ukel. Kira comes and attacks Valentine. After being stabbed and stating the two brothers shouldn't exist, Valentine activates Absolute Zero to freeze both of them in time. Trivia *Valentine has appeared in every arc except the Fallen Order arc. *'Dmitri' uses the name Valentine for at least one character per role play he's in. Navigation Category:SALIGIA Category:Villains Category:Mystic Council Category:People in Great God War Barrel Barrel Barrel Category:Male Barrel Category:Characters Category:High Lord Category:Valentine Organization Barrel Category:Sinners